warrior_catsskybornfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleekfin
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Creator | Ss |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Aliases | type here |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Leadership |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ocean/Storm |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Grey |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Wolf |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Song | The Ladder Song - Lorde |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character' |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Age | young adult |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Rank | Warrior |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Clan | Ocean/Lightning, but stays in Ocean |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Goal | To lead her clan well |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Residence | OceanClan Camp |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Relatives | Black Lightning |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Allies | OceanClan |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Likes | Swimming, fighting and reading |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Annoying Things |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | fast flight and swimming |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} Seastorm the OceanClan warrior with large wings and bossy attitude. Contents Description Personality Abilities History Relationships Trivia Gallery June was the lobster shel I dug by hand A haven that hid me well Beneath the sand Description You saw her paddle to the edge of the lagoon, long limbs reaching out, shoulders pulsing in perfect sync. She climbed ashore, shaking her short dark blue fur out, streatching her silver socked legs. Her tail curved into a silver half-moon as she stretched. You moved. She turned her icey grey eyes upon you. The wide windy waves washed inBut I stayed dry' ''The great breakers broke again As I nodded off inside Personality *look up capricorn *there ya go And then When the Empress ran agroundAnd my eyes turned blue and green' ''I heard a gorgeous sound And that's when it became a dream Abilities When the sky fell inWhen the hurricanes came for me' ''I could finally crash again And that's how I became the sea Relatives Father: Mother: Sister: Black Lightning I wrenched the engines offAnd drank them downThe depths turned the iron soft'' As they swiftly drowned Relationships Black Lightning: And I brought the ocean side''To its rusty knees As I felt the even tide Deep in my shallow dreams Trivia And then When the Empress ran agroundAnd my eyes turned blue and green' ''I heard a gorgeous sound And that's when it became a dream Gallery insert text here When the sky fell inWhen the hurricanes came for me' ''I could finally crash again And that's how I became the sea Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OceanClan Category:Cats Category:Seastorm's Stuff Category:Coded Pages Category:5th Age Category:Half-Clan